


Who I Used to Be

by seasaltmemories



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frey doesn't miss her old life. How can you miss something you don't remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I Used to Be

Sometimes in the quiet moments of life, amid all the hustle and bustle, the farming, and the fighting, and the crafting, and all the other things that made up her wonderful life, Frey wonders what she used to be like.

Contrary to what her memory tells her, she didn't simply materialize out of thin air and land on Venti. She must have had a mother, a father, maybe even some siblings.

And then she starts imagining what her job was, she probably wasn't a princess before coming to Selphia. What was her childhood like? Was she shy, outgoing, or cocky? What did she do for fun? Who were her friends? Did she cry over any stupid things there, like a failed harvest or a dish gone wrong? Who was she?

It's strange but in the dead of the night, Frey mourns the lost of the girl she used to be. Silently tears roll down her cheeks, and she can't for the life of herself figure out why. She she doesn't miss her old life. How can you miss something you never knew? Yet for days she's left in a somber daze.

She supposes she mourns for those who lost a daughter three years ago, or maybe a sister or friend. They don't know she lives on, that's she's happy, and has so many friends, that are so good to her. No, they probably think she's dead, swallowed up in the big blue sky she came from.

And Frey can't help but feel she needs to remember her past, to bring closure to those invisible figures she cries for. They are entitled to know what happened to their loved one, and she can't help but feel horrible for robbing them of the possibility.

Still a small part of her is grateful for her amnesia. She's happy here, even if being a princess is less about crowns and ball gowns, but more about sweat and blood. She's happy seeing everyone's smiling faces and hearing their idle chit chat. Frey's brave, but she can't say she's brave enough to shatter her peaceful lifestyle for this.

"Good morning, Princess," Vishnal's cheerful voice chirps, bringing her back to the real world.

"Morning," She yawns in reply, slipping on a smile as easily as a dress or shirt.

"Today's the Spring Harvest Festival, are you excited?" The butler grins, eyes practically lighting up.

"It is!?" Green pigtails fly out of bed, and all the despairing thoughts are lost as Frey sinks back into the hustle and bustle of life. She has so many things to do, pick the perfect vegetable, prepare her showcase, oh and Nancy's been waiting forever for her to fill out her request!

She may not know her past, but she knows she's needed here. She can't will her memories back, so she might as well enjoy this new life.

With a new smile that could make flowers grow, Frey rushes out into the morning light.

 


End file.
